Lunch Date Gone Wrong
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie were at the mall and they decide to go to lunch but it turns out to be a bad decision! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Lunch Date Gone Wrong

"Hey hon, I'm starving want to grab something to eat before we go pick up the kids?" Nick asked Jackie as they were ready to leave the mall.

Nick and Jackie were at the mall so Jackie could look for some shoes she wanted to wear to a wedding. The kids were with their grandparents, they were taking the kids out for pizza and ice cream because her dad had to leave on a rare trip for work the following day and wouldn't see them for nearly a week.

"Sure, I'm hungry too." Jackie told him.

The couple started walking to the mall food court.

"Yikes, what a zoo." Jackie commented as they rounded the corner to the food court and saw all the people.

"Look, there isn't a very long line at the taco place is tacos ok?" He asked her.

"Sure." She responded, that particular restaurant was new so she was happy to try it.

They got in line and looked over the menu that hung on the wall.

"I'm going to run to the restroom, could you please order me a beef and cheese burrito?" Nick asked.

"Ok." Jackie responded.

"Hi what can I get for you?" The woman asked once it was Jackie's turn to order.

"I'll have a beef and cheese burrito and a."

"Actually ma'am we don't have beef and cheese burritos here at this location, we do have them at our stand alone location on Blue Shale Road." The woman responded.

"Oh, ok." Jackie said, wondering why it was on the menu if they didn't carry the item.

"Well, then I'll have an enchilada and."

"We don't have those here either, I'm sorry." The woman interrupted once again.

Jackie was getting slightly irritated.

"Ok, then I'll have two loaded nacho bowls." The woman's face turned apologetic and before she even said anything Jackie knew what was coming.

"You don't have those either, do you?" Jackie asked.

"No ma'am, I apologize."

"What do you have here?" Jackie asked, trying to not get frustrated at the nice young girl, after all this wasn't her fault.

"We have beef tacos, fish tacos, and chicken tacos." She responded.

"That's it?" Jackie asked.

"Yes ma'am but we have everything else that's on the menu at our other location." She repeated, as if Jackie had forgotten.

"Alright then, I'll have one beef taco and one chicken taco and two small soft drinks please." Jackie said as she dug out her credit card.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we are a cash only establishment."

Jackie was about ready to blow a gasket.

"I'll have to wait until my husband gets back, I don't have any cash on me." She said as she moved out of line so the next person could order.

When Nick came back he was surprised to see her still in line.

"Do you have any cash?" Jackie asked him.

"Yeah, why did you forget your credit card?" He asked as he dug out a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to her.

"No, it's cash only." She replied.

"Really? That's surprising these days." He told her.

She shook her head in agreement.

"Why don't you go find us a table?" She recommended.

"Alright." He said before he wandered off to go find a table.

Jackie paid the lady for their food and when it was ready Jackie filled the two drink cups and then went and found Nick who had found a table in the middle of the food court.

When Nick looked at the food he looked at Jackie quizzically but he didn't say anything, he figured she'd accidently ordered him the wrong thing and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"They don't have beef and cheese burritos hon, they didn't have anything except fish tacos, beef tacos, and chicken tacos."

"Really? They have a full menu." He told her confusedly.

"I know, but those three items are the only thing they have at this location, they have the rest of their menu items at their other location Blue Shale Road." Jackie explained, repeating what the cashier had told her.

"What?" He asked not understanding at all.

"I know, I am baffled too." Jackie agreed.

"But why would you have a full menu full of stuff and then not have any of the items on it?" Nick asked.

"Beats me, I was wondering that to. Anyways I got one beef and one chicken taco, which one do you want?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter which one do you want?" He asked.

"I'll eat either, you can have whichever one you want."

"Well if you're sure I'll have the beef one."

"Ok good, I sort of wanted the chicken one." She replied with a chuckle.

Nick laughed.

They grabbed the taco and each of them took a bite at the same time. Nick made a grossed out face and so did she.

"Not good?" She asked.

"No, it tastes like paste." He answered.

"With mine the chicken is so hard you can hardly chew it." She told him.

"I guess we know why there was no line." He said.

The couple finished their gross lunch and then left the mall so they could go pick up the kids.

Despite the lunch being not good they still both had had a lot of fun, it was sort of like a mini date, which both of them loved any time they could get it!

The End!


End file.
